Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 105
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, ------------------------------------------ „Klopf! Klopf!“, sagte Quint und berührte die große Flügeltür von Forges Haus, worauf sich augenblicklich der eine Flügel in Nichts auflöste. Quint schritt langsam durch die langen Flure des Hauses. Er streckte die Hände aus und plötzlich kam ein großes Beil von der Decke geschwungen, das ebenfalls verschwand, als es Quints Hand berührte. Dasselbe Schicksal erlitt ein Speer, der aus der Wand geschossen kam. „Komm schon, Forge, warum versteckst du dich vor deinem alten Freund?“, fragte Quint in den leeren Flur hinein und ließ nebenbei ein Stück der Wand verschwinden, das auf ihn zugeprescht war. „Was willst du hier?“, fragte Forge, der aus dem Boden vor Quint schwebte. „Ich will alle deine Akten!“, verlangte Quint. „Vergiss es!“, war die Antwort Forges. Blitzschnell rammte Quint seine Hand durch Forges Brustkorb. „Das wird bei mir nicht funktio…“, Forge stockte und schwebte eilends außer Reichweite Quints Hände, „Was zum…?“, fragte Forge, er hatte gerade eben gespürt, wie ein Teil von ihm in Quints Hand gesogen wurde, „Ich dachte, du kannst nichts Lebendes verschwinden lassen“ „Kann ich auch nicht, aber ich denke du wirst mir zustimmen, das Erinnerungen keine Lebewesen sind und da du größenteils aus Erinnerungen bestehst, wird dir das sehr gefährlich für dich werden. Also her mit den Akten!“, befahl Quint noch einmal. „Wozu willst du sie überhaupt?“, fragte Forge und beäugte sein Gegenüber argwöhnisch. „Ich will sie vernichten! Denn eine deiner Akten hat dazu geführt, dass einer meiner Gefolgsleute vor kurzem ermordet wurde“, erklärte Quint, worauf Forge sanft lächeln musste, „Du änderst dich nie, Quint, was? Egal, wie wahnsinnig du wirst, du kümmerst dich immer noch um deine Leute, genau wie damals“, meinte Forge. „Ich kümmere mich nicht um sie, aber es ist schwer Leute zu finden, die man leicht davon überzeugen kann, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen“, erklärte Quint. „Da hast du jetzt aber ein Problem, denn ich habe diese Akten nicht mehr“, erwiderte Forge gelassen. „Lüge!“, rief Quint und rammte seine Faust in die nächstbeste Wand, worauf sich ein großes Stück von jener ebenfalls in Luft auflöste. „Aber sag mir Quint, warum brauchst du eigentlich Narren, die für dich Leute abschlachten?“, fragte Forge und sah ungerührt seine beschädigte Wand an. „Um alle Schwachen auszumerzen, damit sich alle Starken irgendwann gegenseitig auslöschen, damit die Welt ein friedlicher Ort wird“, sagte Quint und man konnte das fanatische Glimmen in seinen Augen sehen. „Ach bitte, mit diesen Geschwafel brauchst du bei mir nicht ankommen, bei deinen Gefolge mag das vielleicht wirken, aber ich will es wissen, was planst du wirklich, Quint?“ „Das geht dich nichts an!“, sagte Quint, wandte sich um schien Anstalten zu machen zu gehen, doch er zuckte zusammen, als Forge durch ihn durch flog und dann vor ihm stehen blieb. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so gehen lasse? Nach dem, was damals passiert ist?“, sagte Forge in bedrohlichem Ton. „Es war Fausts Schuld!“, rief Quint und hieb nach Forge, doch dieser schwebte wieder einige Meter davon. „Nur weil Faust sich selbst die Schuld gibt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jegliche Schuld von dir genommen ist!“, erwiderte Forge. Zornesröte stieg in Quints Gesicht, „Er ist schuld! Er ganz allein!“, rief Quint und seine Stimme schwoll zu einem Schrei an. „Mach dir selbst nichts vor“, sagte Forge und blickte Quint in die Augen. „Ich mach mir nichts vor!“, schrie er und nach einem weiteren Schlag klaffte ein großes Loch in der anderen Wand. „Glaub was du willst, Quint. Als ich vorher durch dich durch geflogen bin, habe ich deine Gedanken angezapft, nun weiß ich warum du diese Menschen tötest, ich kann dich nun nicht mehr gehen lassen“, sagte Forge und schnipste, zwar blieb das Schnips-Geräusch aus, dafür zischte ein Feuerball in Quints Richtung. Der ehemalige Forscher sprang aus dem Weg und das Geschoss rauschte gegen den Boden, worauf es explodierte und somit die Decke und die bereits lädierten Wände noch arger in Mitleidenschaft zog. Die Flammen knisterten laut im Hintergrund, als Forge bereits das nächste Flammengeschoss in Quints Richtung schleuderte. Quint hob nun erstmals seine linke Hand und ließ die Tür, die er zuvor verschwinden lassen hat, erscheinen. Als das Geschoss auf die Tür traf, explodierte es erneut und zerriss sie. Durch die erneute Explosion brach die Decke über Quint zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich. Einen Augenblick später verschwanden die Trümmer und Quint stand mit erhobenem Arm im demolierten Flur. Plötzlich flog ein Schwert durch die Flammen von hinten auf Quint zu und bohrte sich durch seine Magengrube. Quint spie eine Ladung Blut zu Boden und sank auf die Knie. Forge stand nun vor ihm, fünf Schwert schwebte herbei und ordneten sich wie ein Ring um Quints Hals herum an. „Es tut mir leid, Quint, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du deine Pläne verwirklichst“, sagte Forge, hielt aber inne, als Quint ein zufriedenes Grinsen zeigte. Quint sammelte als seine Kraft und schlug auf den Boden, „Kura!“, rief er dabei und alles wurde für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment schwarz. Als das Schwarz verschwand, war alles verschwunden, nur noch Quint kniete mit einer klaffenden Wunde auf dem Hügel, auf dem zuvor das Haus gestanden hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Forge, aber mein Plan muss fortgesetzt werden, es ist das Beste für uns alle“, sagte Quint leise, dann richtete er sich auf und ging zu dem Eisentor vor dem die beiden toten Wachen lagen. Er ging an ihnen vorbei, die Straße entlang, an deren Ende er auf die verbleibenden fünf Sünden treffen würde, um den Weg fortzusetzen.